Mirrors
by martiansarepeopletoo
Summary: "Amy, you have to believe me when I say this. Never, ever, ever trust a mirror." The Doctor and Amy face their deadliest enemies yet. Themselves.
1. The Door

**Here's another Doctor Who fanfic! I'm a bit obsessed with these at the moment, you'll have to forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or any of the characters. Or Matt Smith (sniff). Oh, well. A girl can dream.**

The Doctor was in the TARDIS control room. He wasn't actually flying the ship at the moment, but was instead fixing something complicated-looking and sharp beneath the console. He hummed happily to himself, and swung gently on the little seat he was suspended on.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Amy's scream echoed through the corridors of the TARDIS. Immediately, the Doctor leapt off his swing and ran through the door and down the corridor towards Amy's room. He flung open the door and looked around wildly, his manic hair flying in all directions. At last, his gaze came to rest on Amy, who was staring, horrified, at her mirror.

"Amy! What's happened?"

"There's a – there's a-"

Amy pointed to the mirror, and the Doctor followed her finger to her reflection's forehead. There, right in the middle, was a huge spot.

"You're joking."

The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You were screaming about a spot?"

"Yes!"

"Would you care to tell me why the spot is the reason for scaring me half to death?"

"Why! Why! That – that thing" – she pointed to her forehead, a look of disgust on her face – "has completely dominated my entire face!"

The Doctor almost laughed, but decided not to when remembered what had happened when Martha had had one. She had slapped him for saying he couldn't see it.

He went and stood behind her, and squinted into the mirror. He honestly couldn't see why she was so het up about something so trivial, but he decided not to voice his opinion as it would probably earn him, perhaps not a slap, but something just as bad. So he just smiled at her, and focused on the rest of the reflection instead, trying to find something to distract her from. Suddenly, he froze.

"Amy, do you trust me?"

"Yes?" she replied, confused by his apparently random question.

"Then do exactly as I say, and don't move."

"What? Why?" she said, twisting her head round to see him.

"No! Stay exactly where you are."

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy was beginning to feel a little scared. Still, at least she could blink, unlike last time he'd told her to stay still.

"Amy, I am so sorry. So, so sorry. I need you to look into that reflection, and tell me what's wrong."

Feeling more than a little scared now, Amy's eyes scanned the room in the reflection.

"What is it? Doctor, there's no difference!"

"Yes there is. Don't look round, but you know that door right behind you? The one that's closed?"

Amy located it in the mirror, and replied in the affirmative.

"Amy, I didn't shut that door. That door is still open."

"What? I don't understand what you're - "

And the suddenly Amy saw what she'd been missing.

"Oh no."

"Yes," the Doctor said, still staring at the reflection of the door. "That door is definitely open. So how is that possible?"

The door in the reflection was closed.

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 2 will be up soon, please review! :)**

**Iliketotastetherainbow**


	2. The Reflection

OK, so here's chapter two. This is my first multi-chapter story, so I hope it's not too bad!

And then suddenly Amy saw what she'd been missing. "Oh no."

"_Yes," the Doctor said, still staring at the reflection of the door. "That door is definitely open. So how is that possible?"_

_The door in the reflection was closed._

Squeezing Amy's shoulders, the Doctor took a deep breath, and stepped sideways.

Absolutely nothing at all happened.

The second he had confirmed that they could move, he had hold of her hand and was running as fast as he could down the corridor, dragging Amy behind him.

"Doctor! What the hell is going on?"

The Doctor didn't answer her question, but instead increased his pace and was in the control room in minutes. Skidding to a halt at the console, he threw Amy into the worn seat and began typing furiously. All Amy could hear was incoherent mutterings and the sound of his fingers stabbing the keys.

"Doctor?"

"What?" he replied angrily.

"Why were you so scared in there? Why were you running so fast? Why-"

"Because, Amy," he began, forced calm trembling in his voice, "whatever it was in that mirror, it was toying with us. I bet it's been dropping little hints like that for ages, waiting for someone to notice. By the blatancy of that little clue, I think whatever it is has probably been in there for at least four months."

Amy gasped. _Four months_. She'd only been here about five!

"And- and what exactly is _it_?"

"I don't know."

Ice shot through Amy's veins. If the Doctor didn't know what it was… then what sort of horror could they be facing?

She started to feel a bit sick.

"Doctor, is it safe to go back? I need to visit the bathroom."

The Doctor looked up.

"Well – only if you promise not to look in the mirror. If you do, you start running, OK? Run back here."

She nodded, and dashed out of the door. She got to the bathroom in time to throw up noisily down the toilet.

Carefully, Amy washed her hands without looking in the mirror. She shuddered as she thought of what was in it. The idea of something living in her home for ages wasn't exactly new to her, the whole Prisoner Zero business had lasted twelve years. But it was that precise experience that made her feel so ill. She remembered the panic she'd felt when she'd realised that she'd been sharing her home with a alien monster for years, and she had no desire to revisit that feeling again.

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Amy's hand ran over her spot. Groaning, her eyes automatically flicked up to the mirror to see it. As soon as they did, she was frozen to the spot in terror.

Her reflection was moving. Moving, and – _talking!_

"Hello, Amy. I've been waiting for you to notice me for a long time."

Her reflection smiled. But by that time, Amy was out of the door.

"Doctor!"

She ran into the control room, her eyes wild and an expression of pure terror on her face. The Doctor's head snapped up immediately, and he rushed over to her.

"What happened?" he asked urgently.

"The – my – " she swallowed, blinking back tears. "My reflection, it spoke to me! I tried not to look, I really did, but I couldn't help it…"

She dissolved into tears.

The Doctor hugged her hard.

"Don't worry, I understand. But we can't look in anything else reflective, OK?"

Amy nodded. Wiping away her tears, she turned to the console, and leaned against it. She realised she was holding her breath, and let it out gently. Slowly, her heartbeat returned to normal, and her breathing became less erratic. Surely the Doctor would sort all this out like he normally did. Everything was going to be fine. Fine. Fine… She looked up, to the Doctor, and smiled. And that was when she fell unconscious.

Hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, I'm not brilliant at multi chapters, so bear with me!

Please review, ta!

_iliketotastetherainbow _x


	3. Take Three Guesses

**Here's Chapter Three! Sorry if it's been a while since I updated, I've been busy!**

Amy nodded. Wiping away her tears, she turned to the console, and leaned against it. She realised she was holding her breath, and let it out gently. Slowly, her heartbeat returned to normal, and her breathing became less erratic. Surely the Doctor would sort all this out like he normally did. Everything was going to be fine. Fine. Fine… She looked up, to the Doctor, and smiled. And that was when she fell unconscious.

"Amy!"

The Doctor rushed over to her limp form, shock all over his face. Putting his ear to her chest, he exhaled in relief at the sound of her heartbeat.

"Oh, yes, she's alive."

The Doctor whipped his head round, leaping to his feet.

Amy was stood two feet away.

The shock on the Doctor's face was immediately replaced with confusion. He cast a glance at the Amy lying on the floor, and then back to the Amy stood in front of him.

"A shame," said the Amy who was in front of him, looking at the comatose Amy. "That always happens when people see me for the first time. Shock, I think. But not you? Hmm, that's different…"

"What have you done to her?" shouted the Doctor, hurriedly scooping the sleeping Amy into his arms and laying her on the worn seat.

"Oh, I haven't done anything," smiled the Amy in front of him. "No, she was just a bit shocked at seeing herself appear in front of her. I suppose it's probably quite odd, but then I wouldn't know. Never seen my true form before, you see."

"What are you?" asked the Doctor. "I've seen things that can change their form before, but you – you're different."

"Oh yes, Doctor. I'm very different. You see, when I take a form, I can see everything that the person has ever thought for felt. It's a – helpful advantage, sometimes."

"I asked you what you are."

"Well, I'm hardly going to tell you that, am I? Tell you what, I'll give you three guesses. Three guesses, and if you work out what I am I promise I will leave you now, and never return. But if you guess wrong all three times…"

She smiled.

"You're Amy's reflection, from the mirror, aren't you? I can guess that much. But there must be more of you, because there was one in Amy's room, the one who left the clue about the door."

The Doctor closed his eyes, and thought. "But there can't be that many of you, or we'd be overrun by now. There are too many reflective surfaces here to hide from."

Reflection Amy laughed, a high, tinkling laugh. It was not like Amy's in the slightest.

"Oh, you are good, Doctor. See how long it takes for you to work out how many of us there are."

And before the Doctor could stop her, she gave another tinkly laugh and dissolved into the shiny surface of the console.

"No!"

The Doctor began to storm up and down the room, arms behind his back. Sitting down next to Amy's sleeping frame, he closed his eyes and thought.

_**Hope you liked it! Please review, thanks!**_

_**Iliketotastetherainbow xx**_


	4. The Library

_**Here's Chapter 4! Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long to upload, I have been very busy revising recently. Oh, and was anyone else absolutely gutted about Rory? I cried. As in really cried. :'( Anyway, here's the next chapter!**_

_**(Sorry about the crap formatting, my computer doesn't appear to like me at the moment.)**_

_**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **_

"_**Oh, you are good, Doctor. See how long it takes for you to work out how many of us there are."**_

_**And before the Doctor could stop her, she gave another tinkly laugh and dissolved into the shiny surface of the console.**_

"_**No!"**_

The Doctor began to storm up and down the room, arms behind his back. Sitting down next to Amy's sleeping frame, he closed his eyes and thought.

His brain was almost a catalogue of alien life, and he skimmed through them all, desperate to find something that was in any way similar to the creature that had portrayed Amy. However, he couldn't find anything that matched perfectly. There were bits, yes, and some creatures were more similar than others, but he couldn't find anything that really worked. Cursing, he rose to his feet again, and strode out of the room and into the library.

The library.

It was the largest room on the TARDIS, and ever expanding, due to the Doctor's untamed love of reading. If anywhere could shed even the smallest ray of light on the situation, it was here. Books lined the walls, the floors, the ceilings of the great room and many hundreds of corridors lead off from it to many, many more sections. The Doctor sighed for a minute as he entered it, happy to be back with his beloved books, but then remembered Amy. He leapt nimbly onto a ladder leading to the reference section, which covered over three hundred acres alone. Running his fingers over worn spines, he smiled. He knew he could do this.

Five hours later, the Doctor was sat in an armchair in a corner of the room. A warm light shone on him, and a large book lay on his lap. His eyes flew across the words, and one hand was knotted in his hair. He turned the last page, and, with an angry roar, threw the book to the floor in frustration.

Five hours! Eighty two books! Seventeen thousand, nine hundred and fifty nine words! And was there anything, anything that could help?

Nothing!

Absolutely nothing!

It was bloody typical, thought the Doctor. He had a whole load of really un-useful garbage in his brain, but when he actually needed to know something, he couldn't find anything!

Sighing, he stood up, and, after wincing a bit at the stiffness in his legs, he set off for the control room. He needed to check on Amy again.

There she was, lying peacefully on the chair. He smiled at the total innocence of her face, remembering her as the child she had been when they met. Leaning down, he brushed a loose strand of hair from her forehead, and smoothed her forehead down, checking for a temperature. She seemed normal, so he stepped back and leant against the console. He glanced down at the button he had accidentally sat on, and, in that instant, regretted making any movements. He had seen his own reflection in the console surface. Holding his breath, he turned around, knowing what he would see.

He was standing in front of himself.

"At last, we meet," Reflection Doctor said.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "Finally, I can get some answers. Where to begin?"

_**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **_

Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE review! :) Thank you!

Iliketotastetherainbow x


	5. The First Guess

**Here's chapter 5! Sorry about the wait, and sorry this chapter is so short! Next one will be longer, I PROMISE! :) Enjoy!**

****

He was standing in front of himself.

"At last, we meet," Reflection Doctor said.

"Yes," said the Doctor. "Finally, I can get some answers. Where to begin?"

Reflection Doctor smiled at the Doctor. He could tell the Doctor was trying to study him without appearing to study him, but then he knew everything the Doctor knew. Everything – and maybe just a little bit more. Just maybe.

"So, what do you want to know? Not saying that I'm actually going to _tell_ you, of course, but I can see you're bursting with questions and I'd hate to make you feel impatient."

The Doctor started speaking almost as soon as the Reflection had stopped.

"Who are you, and why can't I find any references to you in the largest library ever? Apart from that one where we met River Song for the first time, obviously. That one was _big_. Anyway, any answers? Also, how do you do the mind-scanning thing where you read people's thoughts in a glance at their reflection? I worked out you can do that by the way. I'm not that stupid, despite my general outlook. And where are you from in relation to the quadratic… hang on, am I banging on a bit?"

Reflection Doctor laughed. "Questions, endless questions! You never can ask enough, can you Doctor? Anyway, I seem to recall my – ah – _friend_ telling me that she had promised you three guesses at what we are, last time you saw her. Care to try one?"

"Is your name Rumplestiltskin?" asked the Doctor sarcastically.

"No. That's used up one of your guesses, by the way. Well, I think that's my cue to leave. Thanks for the chat. It's been most interesting. Ta ta."

"No! Oh, not a-bloody-_gain_!

The Doctor huffed, and ran over to the TARDIS console.

"Now, dear, let's see if you managed to pick up what our little guest was…"

That's it! Chapter 6 will be up shortly, if all goes accordingly to plan. Thanks, please review!

Iliketotastetherainbow x 


	6. Waking Up

Hey! As promised, this chapter WILL be longer! Here it is :P

"No! Oh, not a-bloody-_gain_!"

The Doctor huffed, and ran over to the TARDIS console.

"Now, dear, let's see if you managed to pick up what our little guest was…"

There was a lot of typing. And tapping. And impatient moments when the Doctor encouraged a little by whacking with the hammer. But, at last, at _last_,the TARDIS gave a little 'blip', and the Doctor grabbed the screen eagerly.

'CREATURE: _Name unknown – datafile corrupted._

TIME PERIOD: _Thought to have become extinct 1.5 billion years ago._

HOME PLANET: _Uridna, Level 5 planet in the Urukine System._

KNOWLEDGE: _Apparently unaware of other lifeforms in Universe, never discovered this before extinction.'_

The Doctor breathed out. Of course – this creature wouldn't have just left its name out there, on the TARDIS data files! It must have done something to the datafile. It was teasing him, luring him into a false sense of security, and it made him so angry. So, so angry.

He walked over to Amy, and checked her over again. He smiled as her eyelids fluttered open, and she blinked at him.

"Doctor?"

"Amy. At last. You've been out for a while, you know. Feeling OK?"

She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine! What happened?"

The Doctor explained, and she nodded as he finished.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

Shrugging, the Doctor got up and leant against the console.

"I don't know, Amy. I really don't know."

She got up too, a little wobbly, and looked at the TARDIS screen. She frowned.

"If it isn't aware of other lifeforms, then how can it be here?"

"Maybe it's an exception. Humans aren't aware of other lifeforms in your time, but you are."

Amy considered this. Looking back at the screen, she frowned again. If the TARDIS datafile had been corrupted, there must be a way of getting it back again. Her own laptop had been able to do that when it had a virus, so it shouldn't be a problem for the TARDIS.

"Why don't you just send it back in time?"

"What? Amy, the TARDIS can't just send bits of itself back in time! It's good, but it's not _that_ good!"

"No, no!" She shook her head impatiently. "I mean like when you have a virus on your computer. It worked for me, you just sort of rewind what you've done on the computer."

"I don't know, Amy…"

"Why not?"

"It probably won't work, the TARDIS is much, much more complex than your average computer and it isn't designed to cope with primitive – erm, I mean _old-fashioned_ techniques." He grinned at her. "What are we waiting for?"

She grinned back.

"Do it."

He typed a couple of numbers into the TARDIS keyboard, twirled a twirly thing and hit a blue button.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

He laughed. "Hold on."

And the TARDIS began to jerk.

**Hope it was OK! Review? Thanks! :)**

**Iliketotastetherainbow x**


	7. Never Trust A Mirror

**Sorry it's been so long since updating! Here's Chapter 7! :)**

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

He laughed. "Hold on."

And the TARDIS began to jerk.

They were thrown around more than ever before. This wasn't like the usual, this was different. This was _terrifying._

"Doctor!"

The Doctor spun, nearly falling over his feet as the TARDIS moved. Amy was clinging to the console by her hands alone, as if she was being pulled away from it and dragged into space. A fierce wind tugged at her hair and she looked so scared. Suddenly, the Doctor remembered a face looking like that before. A face similar to Amy's, screaming as she was pulled away from him so hard.

A lifetime ago, at the original Torchwood.

Rose.

The Doctor suddenly jerked into action. He flew across the TARDIS like he had wings, and grabbed Amy's hands.

"Amy, you have to believe me when I say this. Never, ever trust a mirror."

"What?" she yelled. "You think I don't know that?"

"You won't in a moment," was his only reply. He hit another button, and disappeared.

"DOCTOR!"

Suddenly, she was surrounded by mist. A pale, white mist that enveloped everything around her. She appeared to be standing on something white, but it wasn't really anything. It was just something on which to be. She looked around, and gasped.

In front of her was a tall mirror, with the reflection of a person in it. The reflection of the Doctor.

"Amy!"

His panicked voice echoed in her ears, and she ran to him, shocked.

"Doctor, what's happened?"

"I tried to send you home, I really did! But that thing, it's caught me, trapped me! Please Amy, you have to help me!"

She tried to breathe calmly, but his terrified face scared her. She had never seen him so scared before. He needed her, and she wasn't going to be the one to let him down.

"What do you need me to do, Doctor?"

"I need you to-" his voice faltered a little "-to tell me something important, before you do anything."

"What?" she cried.

"Tell me you trust me, Amy! Tell me you trust me more than anyone else!"

"Of course I do! I trust you with my life, Doctor, with my world, with my _universe_."

"Good." The Doctor smiled. "Now you are mine."

"Wha-" Amy started to speak, but before she could she was sucked headfirst forward, into the mirror.

The last thing she remembered before everything went black was the Doctor's words.

"Amy, you have to believe me when I say this. Never, ever trust a mirror."

**Was it OK? Trying to keep up the suspense here! Hope it was good, review?**

**iliketotastetherainbow x**


	8. Working It Out

Oh my God! I can't believe I forgot about this story! I was looking through my documents the other day, and found this. It's taking a while to reacquaint myself with the plot, but I think I'm about there. Enjoy!

The last thing she remembered before everything went black was the Doctor's words.

'Amy, you have to believe me when I say this. Never, ever trust a mirror.'

'NO!'

The Doctor leapt forwards just as Amy's slender form disappeared into the long thin mirror in front of him. Two seconds. If she'd hung on for two more bloody seconds, he would have arrived in time to save her.

He had tried to send her into her own past, where the mirror beings did not know her yet. A dangerous manoeuvre, and he had known there was a possibility she would arrive in the Nothingness. But he had been almost certain that the – the _people_, for lack of a better name, would not be able to get to either of these places. The fact that they had was astonishing. And for a Level 5 planet… well, these creatures were clearly not the norm for their species.

The Doctor hit his head on his palm. He gazed into the white nothing in front of his, and thought.

Why were they _doing_ this? What had they done to make them so very angry? It probably wasn't Amy's fault; they most likely didn't have a clue who she was before coming aboard the TARDIS, so logically that meant they were probably after him. But _why_? What had he ever done to their species? They'd died out billions of years ago! He couldn't have done that, could he?

Could he?

'Oh, no. Oh no, oh no, oh no.'

'Oh, yes, Doctor. Finally worked it out, have we? Why I'm after you?'

The Doctor turned round to see his Reflection in front of him.

'I am so sorry. So, so sorry. But there was nothing I could do-'

'There was EVERYTHING you could do! My people burned and your race did NOTHING!'

'It was a Time War. You weren't the only species to die out. I promise you, if I could change it I would, but I can't.'

'You can. You can! You have a time machine! You can save them!'

'No, I-'

'You CAN!'

'No I can't! Do you think I don't want to go back and save my people? How much do you think it hurts that I can't? But I do it. I survive. How did _you _survive, by the way? And get aboard the TARDIS?'

But the Reflection wasn't listening. He actually appeared to be shaking. Suddenly, Amy's Reflection appeared next the Doctor, with Amy limp in her arms, her face almost as pale as the nothingness surrounding her.

'You will do what we say. Save them. Save them, or she dies.'

I will try and upload again as soon as I can! Thanks, please review!

Iliketotastetherainbow x


End file.
